


I Wanna be Yours.

by ThatBoyIsAGunn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bato - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Part time Lovers, Hakoda - Freeform, Hakoda has A LOT of pride, I don't know why they speak so dramatically, M/M, Pre aang, So does Bato, to first season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBoyIsAGunn/pseuds/ThatBoyIsAGunn
Summary: “Are you alright there Chief?”The frown lines deepened on Hakoda’s face and Bato fought back the urge to smirk, keeping his face neutral. Hakoda’s staring only deepened, his face glowering in the yellow light of the fireplace.“No,” Hakoda started as his jaw clenched harder.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Wanna be Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> _Let me be your 'leccy metre_   
>  _And I’ll never run out_   
>  _Let me be the portable heater_   
>  _That you’ll get cold without_   
>  _I wanna be your setting lotion_   
>  _Hold your head in deep devotion_   
>  _At least as deep as the Pacific ocean…_   
>  _I wanna be yours._

The subtle sound of boots stomping in the snow outside of his home made Bato’s heart rate increase significantly, yet he made no such effort to move off the chair.

He knew what was to expect.

The sound of the animal pelt being pushed aside was followed by a cold chill that ran across his neck that made him finally acknowledge the presence that had entered the room.

Bato took time to gaze upon the man who stood before him; chestnut hair that had darkened in the snow was tousled in a frustration that had not left his eyes and hands, tightly clenched remained pressed into his legs.

“Are you alright there Chief?”

The frown lines deepened on Hakoda’s face and Bato fought back the urge to smirk, keeping his face neutral. Hakoda’s staring only deepened, his face glowering in the yellow light of the fireplace.

“No,” Hakoda started as his jaw clenched harder.

Bato wondered if he would soon hear the sound of them chipping. His eyes drifted to the burning wood which Hakoda had purposely placed himself in front of.

_His ass was freezing._

“May I ask what’s bothering you-”

“You know what my problem is Bato stop playing dumb.”

The harsh tone of his voice made Bato’s eyebrows jerked upward in surprise as his friend had never directed such anger toward him. If Hakoda noticed any change in Bato’s expression he made no acknowledgement.

A dry laugh managed to fight its way out of Bato’s mouth, cutting through the dead silence in the room. He was well aware of how fragile a man’s pride could be and what threats resulted in, so he made no attempt to push Hakoda any further.

However, his tongue did not attempt to heed as words began to tumble out before he could register, “There’s no shame in admitting that my suggestions were in fact, much better than yours in that meeting Hakoda.”

One could only imagine how much Hakoda’s nails threatened to burst out of the mittens, his chest rising higher as he looked down upon Bato. He always did this when he attempted to seem larger.

“It wasn’t your place and you know it.”

Bato stared at his nails, picking them as though they were suddenly more interesting than the current conversation Hakoda had placed him into for a few seconds. Taking the time to relish in the sound of the man’s ragged breaths, Bato huffed loudly as he spoke again.

“If you’ve come all this way, in the middle of heavy snowfall to tell me this, then I must say that you make me question your motives, Hakoda.”

Bato hadn’t even managed to swallow his spit before rough hands were tugging him upward from his comfortable position on the chair, forcing him to tilt his head down awkwardly. Immediately, he was hit with the pungent smell of spirit that stung his nose and it was understood what may have kept the man warm all this time. Eyes filled with anger searched his own, making Bato’s mind think of various ways this entire exchange could go.

Perhaps, he should not have done what he did.

“Why don’t you just give up already? We both know that it was my father who was in lineage to be Chief and now it is my turn so why attempt to upstage me?”

“Upstage you?! I was simply looking out for the betterment of our village!”

Bato could care less if their argument had awoken any of his neighbours, he was not the one who had let pride get in the way of things. Hakoda was acting as though he had just broken into puberty and Bato made sure that he knew of that.

“-And what nonsense you speak about YOUR father being in lineage to be chief? Last I remembered it was Varrick, the leader of this village who died in battle beside our fathers who were BOTH great contenders to be chief.”

Hakoda’s eyes were glazed over yet the vice-like grip on Bato's his tunic remained constant. Various emotions rushed across the shorter man's face before a stoic one took its position. There was no response to Bato’s comment and soon enough he the tightness of the tunic around his arms and chest disappeared, leaving him with a stinging sensation on his skin.

As much relief he had now felt, he eagerly wished to give it back once he observed the sunken look on his friend's face. There was nothing more to say that would fix this so he remained silent, anticipating something that he wasn’t quite sure of. 

The sound of heavy breathing is what filled his ears before there was an absence of Spirits mixed with Seaweed hair product from his peripheral surroundings. Bato made no effort to move as Hakoda sought his way out; keeping his eyes fixated on the fire burning ahead of him as though it would make the man leave faster.

It didn’t.

The dragging of Hakoda’s footsteps halted as he placed a hand on the seal flap gazing out into the darkness ahead of him. Something of a sigh came from him before he delivered the final blow of their confrontation that night, “I wished you would have told me that someday, you intended to be Chief. Maybe then, I would’ve realised that you were no friend of mine.”

The seal flap was pushed aside allowing a strong gust of wind to smother the fire in Bato’s igloo. Leaving him in a darkness from which he made no effort to remove himself, allowing the coldness to subsequently take him into hostage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys..Thanks for reading! I know that the Bakoda Stans are small so I'm just trying something and we'll see how it goes lmaoo
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments make me happy! Have a great day/night xoxo
> 
> Ps. Don't you just love The Arctic Monkeys???! LMAOOOO MAIN INSPO


End file.
